1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic settlement system, a settlement apparatus, and its terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic settlement system and a settlement apparatus, which may perform a settlement of a commercial transaction electronically via a communication network, and its terminal. The present application relates to the international patent publication identified below. For those designated countries that permit incorporation of publications by reference, the contents of this international patent publication are incorporated herein by reference, as a part of the description of the present patent application.                PCT/JP99/04178 filed on Aug. 2, 1999        
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic settlement system, which executes a settlement of a commercial transaction electronically via a communication network, personal data such as a credit card number is sent in the form of digital data such as a credit card number via the Internet. Sending personal data such as a credit card number directly, the credit card number may be stolen and suffer from a false use. Thus, it is necessary to keep personal data from being leaked by using a high level of cryptology. To improve security, the electronic settlement system needs a complex authenticating procedure however this sacrifices convenience.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve such a problem and provide a safe and convenient electronic settlement system.